


溺情 23～26

by Y_dalyokee



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 11:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19700836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Y_dalyokee/pseuds/Y_dalyokee
Summary: 狗血ABO总裁文，海盐与鼠尾草私设如山，OOC慎入和83一起玩





	溺情 23～26

**Author's Note:**

> 狗血ABO总裁文，海盐与鼠尾草  
> 私设如山，OOC慎入  
> 和83一起玩

By 鱼yok

23.  
四个人的一场饭局下来，气氛倒是有些古怪，李东海坐在李赫宰的身侧咬着筷子尖，看着几个人似乎都是暗自心怀鬼胎。

他觉得空气过于压抑，跟李赫宰低声说了句去趟洗手间，便起身离开了饭桌。

金希澈见状也放下筷子跟了上去，有些话在饭桌上开不了口，他自是想找个机会跟李东海单独谈谈。

洗手间里，金希澈压低了声音问道：“你真的和李赫宰在一起了？”他看上去似是异常担忧：“他可不是你我能对付得了的人。”

李东海打开水龙头，慢悠悠的洗着手：“哥，你说，这个世界为什么会有那么多的身不由己？”

金希澈闻言愣了愣，垂下眼帘：“我也不是不同意你们俩在一起，但是他的身份……”他没有继续说下去，他知道李东海明白他话里的意思。

李东海勾起嘴角笑了笑：“其实，每个人都有秘密不是吗？”他关上水龙头，扯了张手纸拭去手上的水渍：“我有，李赫宰有，你有，正洙哥也有。”

“人这辈子就是在循环往复的扮上面具，又卸下伪装，针对不同的人，不同的事。”

“在你看来，我跟李赫宰确实不合适，但他现在认为我们两个在一起很合适，我此刻也觉得我们挺合适。哥和正洙哥当初不也是因为觉得合适才在一起的吗？”

金希澈看着李东海，心情突然变得很沉重，他突然觉得李东海已经不再是当初校园里那个不谙世事的少年了，这些年他对方一直在悄无声息地变化，可能连他本人都未曾意识到。

他想了半天，欲言又止，最后只憋出了一句：“你是个Omega，保护好自己。”

李东海挑了下眉，看着金希澈的笑眼弯弯：“这我还不知道吗？”

24.  
出乎李东海意料的，李赫宰和朴正洙的聊得还算相投，两个人的交流不算多，但有一句没一句说着的时候，他能看得出来李赫宰对朴正洙没什么太大的敌意。

这可不符合李赫宰一贯的风格。

他跟金希澈一起从洗手间回来的时候，可记得李赫宰对金希澈那要吃人的眼神。

想到这，李东海不免有些心神荡漾，这人真是的，希澈哥都结婚了，哪里会跟他发生什么……

金希澈和朴正洙十分钟前已经离开了，那副急吼吼的样子，他瞧着估计是回去造小孩了。

真是的，那么着急让他给当干爹。

饭桌上他喝了不少酒，可能也是借着这个机会试图排解一下最近一堆破事给他带来的压力吧，他的酒量不算太好，此刻已经有些上头发晕了。

李赫宰结好账回来的时候，就看见李东海歪斜着靠在椅子里，小脸红彤彤的，如水的眸子里含着迷离的旖旎。

他的喉结上下滚了滚，走到李东海的身边坐下来将软乎乎的人揽进自己的怀里：“喝醉了？”低低哑哑的声线尾音上挑，几分邪性，几分暧昧，淡淡的海盐清香丝丝入扣揉进了怀里人的呼吸声里。

李东海心道李赫宰的信息素怎么也有叫人徒增醉意的本领，他感觉此刻自己的大脑已经停止运作了，微微侧身便抬手勾上了李赫宰的脖子，埋首于对方的颈肩。

李赫宰低声笑了一下，一只手臂伸到李东海的膝弯下，另一只手依旧稳稳扣着对方的肩线，将人之间抱了起来。

李东海软着嗓子惊呼了一声，手臂下意识搂紧了李赫宰的脖颈，直到被人抱着走进停车场装进车里，而后才想来刚刚李赫宰可是在公共场合抱着他走。

他白皙的脸颊上本就泛着红晕，现在更是因为后知后觉的羞赧而变得愈发酡红。

正巧李赫宰探身过来给他系安全带，他下意识一巴掌便把对方的手给推了开来，却不曾想到李赫宰不仅没恼，反倒是将他的手给握住了。

“你干嘛啦……”李东海哑着嗓子轻声说道，李赫宰温暖干燥的手掌轻轻裹着他握成拳的手，蜷缩在一起的手指已经感受到了自己掌心里沁出的一层薄薄汗意。

“小鱼儿，你知不知道你现在看上去有多可爱？”李赫宰凑在李东海的耳畔，温热的鼻息染红了酥软的耳尖，艳得似是能滴血。

李东海被李赫宰扑面而来的Alpha气息勾得浑身没劲，晕乎乎的脑子这才反应过来自己临近发情期，Omega的本能正被人要了命得往外引。

他咬着红艳的下唇缓缓闭上眼睛，羽睫轻颤，任由那包裹着火热的海盐味的吻落在自己滚烫的脸颊上。

旖旎的低喃止不住从唇齿间溢出来钻进李赫宰的耳朵里，惹得他一股火气直往身下窜，他深呼吸了一下，从湿润的鼠尾草气息中抽离出来，重新在驾驶位里坐正。

“等一会儿，我们先回家。”李赫宰的声音沙哑的厉害，拼命忍住想要将身边的人扑倒在地的欲望，一手搭着方向盘，一手换挡，低调的跑车瞬间如风般疾驶而去。

李东海攥着身前的安全带，整个人颤抖的厉害，他努力地去克制，可身后传来的阵阵涟漪对他来说却是更大的折磨。

“赫宰……”他眯着泛着水光的眸子轻唤对方名字，微哑的嗓音带着魅惑的滋味，连他自己都不曾察觉，此刻自己无意识流露的媚态对于李赫宰来说就是一剂春药，

他的思维越发不清晰，车子堪堪停稳他就被李赫宰从车里抱了出来，火辣炽热的吻落在他的唇上，牙关被人轻易撬开，灵巧的舌滑入勾着他的舌尖与之交缠。

李赫宰单手扣着李东海的腰，两人的腰线紧密贴合，他的另一只手找到后者的手指尖按在别墅门的密码锁上，咔哒一声，他便搂着李东海进了门，将人压在墙上落下更为细密的吻。

李东海记不太清最后他与李赫宰发生了什么了，Omega的本能驱使着他搂紧对方的脖颈，盘住对方精壮的腰身，送上自己身下湿软的一片。

他的意识在李赫宰咬破他后勃颈上红肿的腺体时猛然被拉回，搭在对方肩上的手似是推了两下，可惜对于李赫宰来说完全是微不足道，他能清楚的感知到一股海盐味的信息素从他的腺体进入，顺着他的血液流经全身。

“小鱼儿，你终于是我的了。”他听见李赫宰覆在他的耳边，性感的声音夹杂着粗重的喘息。

他闭上眼睛，眼眶中盛不下的泪水顺着眼角滚落，紧接着便被两片柔软的唇轻轻吻去。

他已经分不清这是因为欢爱而流下的生理眼泪，还是因为自己彻底堕入黑暗而流下的泪了。

李赫宰情到深处一声声唤着的名字，只不过是在一次次的提醒他，他只是个替身而已。

更何况他现在还被标记了，若是等到李赫宰知道了真相，冷情把他丢出去的那一天，他就真的成了那些人嘴里不要脸的“破鞋”了。

Alpha还能找新的Omega标记，可被标记了的Omega这辈子可就搭上了。

人生苦难，及时行乐。

东窗事发之后，他也就死了算了。

25.  
突然提前的发情期持续了好几天，这些天来李赫宰一直在家陪着李东海，后者睡觉休息的时候他就办办公，发作起来他就主动含住对方的唇在床上翻云覆雨。

性事上经验李赫宰是第一回积累，也是第一回标记Omega，虽然只是一个临时标记。

外面疯传他如何风流，有过多少Omega或是Beta，其实都是以讹传讹，他以往确实不会拒绝那些倒贴上来的家伙，但最后没一个是他带上过床的，毕竟他可不想有一群Omega抱着肚子排着队让他来负责。

但是如果是小鱼儿，那这一切就不一样了。

李赫宰侧身看着睡在自己身旁的李东海，指尖轻轻拨开对方额前被汗打湿的刘海，露出一张乖巧红润的精致小脸。

他们刚刚结束一场性事，李东海在哑着嗓子尖叫着射出之后便昏睡了过去，他在对方的后穴里又冲撞了几下才退出来扯掉自己性器上的套子，轻柔地将两个人的下身都清理干净。

他和李东海才重新开始，一切都要慢慢来，这回李东海愿意接受他的标记已经让他有莫大的惊喜了，可不能急于求成把人给吓跑了。

李赫宰撑着脑袋看着李东海的睡颜，后者长长的睫毛落下一小片暗暗的阴影，显得他像是个珍贵的娃娃，让他只想捧在手心里好好的宠着，看了好一会儿，他才起身去处理了几封邮件，随即便爬回床上继续搂着李东海。

他想还好老天有眼，让他与他的小鱼儿重新相遇，他不是没有去找过对方，只是小时候的那个福利院早就因规划拆迁关门了，当时的院长生病出国治疗，最后也不知所踪，因此这些年来他一直没找到对方的下落。

还好，还好，他差点就要再次错过他。

26.  
李东海再次见到朴女士是一个多月后，两人一见面，对方就笑着点道：“那么快就能让李赫宰标记你，看来我真没选错人。”

李东海垂下眼帘，没有接对方的话头：“您这回找我有什么事？”

朴女士轻笑了一声：“你那不成器的哥哥，我已经派人安排好了，欠了那么多钱还动手打人，当然得好好反省反省。”她的手肘撑在桌子上，似是柔和的目光落在李东海的脸上：“那么我想要的东西，你找到了吗？”

李东海对上朴女士的眼神，后脊背一阵发凉，他从口袋里掏出一个U盘推了过去：“您要的那份DK和Y氏的合作资料，这是我尽力能拿到的版本了。”

说是他尽力能拿到的版本，但他其实是做过手脚的，把文件里最重要的几个数据或是删除，或是更改了。

他终究是做不到眼睁睁看着别人把李赫宰往火坑里推的，也好让他在被揭发的时候，能找一个求饶的借口。

他定了定神，继续说道：“我现在还没法坐到让李赫宰对我完全放下戒备，所以最机密的文件我暂时还拿不到。”

朴女士将U盘插在随身携带的手提电脑上，脸上的笑容逐渐扩大：“你做的很好，东海，这个版本已经是非常机密的了，比我想象中还要出色，我相信我们合作很快就能达成目标。”她从包里拿出一张银行卡递了过去：“你的报酬。”

李东海有些惊诧，却依旧毕恭毕敬地伸手接过了眼前的银行卡：“谢谢您。”他捏着这张卡，微微低头隐去眼里的情绪，放在桌下的手指此时正在不停地颤抖。

呵，时至今日他才发现，原来自己是一个可以如此谎话连篇的人。

TBC


End file.
